sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Snarl
Snal'Fashtalli was born on the Horansi homeworld of Mutanda to a highly respected warrior and his mate, who had a reputation for swordsmanship in her own right. The ruling Nkosi was familiar with their fine warrior bloodline and saw to it that the birth of their first-born was duly reported. When he was told that they had born a large and healthy cub, he took a decided interest in the newborn's future. He wished to raise a Gamba(elite bodyguard)from a young age to keep watch over the Crown Prince who was yet to be concieved. Thus Snarl's life-path was being plotted for her before she had even opened her eyes to view the world around her. At the age of five, young Snal'Fashtalli was physically capable of undertaking the in-depth training that would prepare her for the responsibility of being a member of the Nkosi's Royal Guard. Thus began long years of training that kept her busy for many hours each day. When she was ten years old, tragedy struck the young cub a harsh blow... but it isn't something she'll talk about except under rare circumstances. Honor and responsibility came to rest on Snal'Fashtalli's broad shoulders on the day of her sixteenth birthday. Unlike other female Horansi, she had not been life-mated at the onset of puberty, but instead was separated from others. Her purpose in life was to be different. When she was considered fully trained at sixteen, she was made an official member of the Royal Guard and enjoined to keep watch over the Gorvan Crown Prince. This relationship was meant to be life-long, lasting even after this Prince became the Nkosi after his father. It didn't turn out that way, however. Snal'Fashtalli took her duties seriously and performed them perfectly each day, with strict attention paid to every detail. It also happened that she had matured into a very fine specimen of female Kasa Horansi, though no fault of her own. She gave no thought to romance, and /certainly/ showed no interest of that nature toward her Gorvan charge. He on the other hand, took a shine to his Kasa protector, and that was something his proud parents could never permit. It was the beginning of the end of Snal'Fashtalli's life as she knew it. The Prince's attraction had been gradual, increasing as he matured toward adulthood. By the time Snal'Fashtalli had turned nineteen, his interest was becoming pronounced. It was then, one night, that the faithful Kasa was wronged in a way that still hurt her deeply years later. Under instructions by the Nkosi, Snarl was attacked and subdued by a band of six of her own kind and then shipped off of Mutanda, bound and gagged. She was sold into slavery and into the keeping of a Hutt. Thus began the Kasa Horansi's unwilling life away from her homeworld. Luckily for Snarl, her stay with the Hutt was cut short. Violently short. Grieving over her betrayal and enraged at the galaxy in general, the massive Horansi female cut a swath through many sentients in a bid for an ultimately successful, albiet bloody escape. She was extremely fortunate to be able to get aboard a ship whose crew was at least sympathetic (or scared) enough to give her a lift. The crew dropped her on Caspar and then promptly made themselves scarce, since they considered her to be potentially 'hot' merchandise. After wandering destitute on an unknown planet for several days, the bewildered and starving Horansi found her way into the Caspian Democratic Union. It took a little while for Snarl to learn Basic and to become at least somewhat used to Human behavior. She joined the CDU Marines where her Guard training put her in good standing. It didn't take very long for the young Kasa to begin rising through the ranks. While working with the Marines, she ran into a young Sullustan pilot by the name of Ikihsa Enb'zik. Although they made what must have been one of the galaxy's oddest couples, she fell in love with him and committed a major breech in Horansi code by marrying him. Learning to use a blaster and taking a non-Horansi mate were Snarl's first moves toward breaking out of the strict mold of behaviors her people are held to. They betrayed her and kicked her out, so she was actively making the necessary adjustments for a happy future. After a couple of years, Enb'zik was ready to move on, and as his faithful mate, Snarl accompanied him. They both joined the New Republic military, Zik becoming a pilot in Star Ops while she furthered her career as a Marine. Snarl gradually rose through the ranks, beginning as a 2nd Lieutenant and working her way up to become a Lieutenant Colonel. Because of her training and the sharp senses a Horansi is blessed with, Snarl was made a member of the elite Firecats. Time has a way of changing things. Now in her early 30's and still considered quite young due to the length of Horansi lifespans, Snal'Fashtalli has again had her life drastically altered. Having awakened after an accident that she cannot actually recall, the Kasa found herself in possession of precious few memories of her life and badly injured as well. Lady Luck, or perhaps the spirits as her own people would say, was with her that day... She was found and assisted by a Mashi Horansi, a being that is rarely seen on Mutanda, much less away from it. Unable to remember who her friends or enemies are, Snarl has chosen to return to her homeworld with this young Mashi by the name of Chakuro, in the hope of finding a cure for her memory. Hidden facts about herself loom over her head, but the time has not yet come for them to be revealed. Snarl Teague Snarl